The Sixth Hesperide
by Lord Vasil XIII
Summary: There was a sixth child of Atlas and Pleione; a sixth Hesperide. This Hesperide was known to none but his family because of his gender. He was the true guardian of the Garden, but it all fell apart when Heracles came and stole the heart of the sixth Hesperide's favorite sister; Zoë. When Zoe went to the Hunters, he went with her. He is the Guardian. This is his story.
1. The Story Begins

**A.N. Hey guys I'm back and an idea hit me a couple days ago and this is the product of that idea. Warning though, this is (To My Personal Knowledge) a completely new idea that no one has ever done before and I hope that it will work well. If you guys want me to continue this story then drop a review down below and tell me. Without further ado here is the story!**

**The Sixth Hesperide**

**Chapter 1**

**POV Unknown**

There has always been six of us, the children of Atlas and Pleione; the Hesperides. There are six of us but most only know of four, Erytheia, Aegle, Hesperia, and Arethusa. The number has always been six, two times the lucky number of the Greeks; six. The two that are never mentioned are my sister Zoë and I. Zoë is unknown because of a mistake that she made and I am unknown because of my gender; I am the only male Hesperide. I am the only male Nymph of Sunset and the only male nymph known. My story begins long ago at the birth of my eldest sibling, the only one close to my age; Hesperia.

Hesperia and I have always been close. I would feed and protect Ladon and she would warn beings, be they mortal, half-mortal, immortal, or some kind of monster, she would warn them to stay back. If they refused I would come out and defeat them. I would wipe their memory afterwards but I would always win. My blade at the time was just a normal blade of Titanic Platinum, the equivalent of the combination of Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Olympic Silver. This metal was more commonly known as Adamantine because the gods didn't want anyone to know that the Titans had the second most powerful metal next to Cosmic or True Adamantine, the metal of Chaos, Order, End, and Void.

The Garden was quiet for hundreds of years before on my 15,000th birthday and Hesperia's 4,000th birthday the triplets were born. Erytheia, Aegle, and Arethusa were the center of the world of Mother, Father, Hesperia, and I. They quickly aged to the age when they would become immortal and joined Hesperia and I in the Garden. By that time Ladon had learned to protect the Apples on his own and Hesperia had become an expert and driving any and every one from the Garden that was not sent by Hera herself.

I became even less known than I had been before, if that was even possible, and I became the trainer of the Hesperides and the punching bag of the Titans who were still living at Orthys. I became less and less noticed by everyone, even my sisters until the fateful day that my precious Zoë was born.

I was 35,000 years old at the time and Greece had just been started. The first Giant War was over and my sisters had all but forgotten me. Zoë had been the cutest little thing when she was born. I demanded custody of her right after she was born, but my mother and the one who had impregnated her 4 times (I could no longer bare to call Atlas family) said that I had to prove myself first. I was forced to hold the sky up for three weeks, the amount of time it would take my youngest sister to be able to survive on her own.

The pain was excruciating. I literally had to hold the world on my shoulders for three weeks. I almost died several times and almost gave up at least ten times as many times as I had approached the former land of my uncle Iapetus, but every time one of these things happened I thought of little Zoë and it gave me strength. In the end I survived all three weeks and gained custody of my newest sister.

I raised Zoë with the care and love any child should get for 300 years, but when she reached the age of 300 I began to train her. I tried out many weapons that I have mastered first. I started with swords and when she was horrible with that I moved to scythes. She was better at that but still pretty bad so I moved on to axes. She failed at all of the types of axes but one; the tomahawk. She was amazing at is so I forged her one for her birthday. She named it Ηλιοβασίλεμα or I̱liovasílema. The meaning of that name is sunset. It fits.

She was ecstatic but we had to move on to the next weapon. I chose to introduce her to the bow next. She was as good, if not better, than I was and I had trumped both Artemis and Apollo in an archery contest. I made her a bow but this time I named it. Its name was Έλεος or Éleos. It meant mercy and I named it that because the one rule of a hunter is that you must always be merciful to your kills; you never aim for a painful kill but a quick and painless one.

After a while we had to move on to her last weapon. Based on the weapons she had already mastered I immediately knew what her last weapon would be; hunting knives. As I had guessed she was a natural with the knives and after only 100 years of training she had mastered them. As I had all of the other times I made her the weapon she had just mastered. I named the first knife Πόνος or Pónos which meant pain. I let her name the second one and she named it Ευχαρίστηση or Ef̱charísti̱si̱ which meant pleasure.

I had trained her for 1,700 years, and as much as I hated to admit it, she had to go protect the Garden now. She was only 2,000 years old and to my 37,000 years she was still a baby. I didn't want her to go because I knew that my other sisters would change her but I knew she had to. It was with many shed tears and hours of crying that she finally left. It broke me.

I watched over her for hundreds of years until finally when she was 5,000 years old that bastard son of Zeus came for his 11th Labor. Heracles was a horrible person. He was egoistic, narcissistic, and too damn prideful. He quickly stole the heart of Zoë with his antics and false stories. I watched Zoë make the worst mistake of her life; she stole an Apple for Heracles and afterwards he broke her heart. He was about to do the unthinkable and take the last thing that Zoë still had, her maidenhood, when I came in to the equation and whipped the Son of Zeus's ass so bad I doubt he ever thought about the Hesperides without feeling very afraid and pained.

You might be wondering why I didn't counsel Zoë before this. I literally could not. I had sworn to never interfere with the dealings of my siblings after they left their training, unless prayed/asked to do so. My little huntress prayed to me and I came in and saved her from Heracles but it was too late for her to come back to the Garden. Atlas had banished her and my sisters thought of her as a traitor. I made a house for her to stay in temporarily and went back to the Garden to witness the one sight I will never forget; the fading of my mother.

She knew that Zoë had been wrongly accused and her banishment hurt my mother dearly, but the final straw we my parting from the life of the Hesperides. I still had all of the rights and powers of the Hesperides but I would no longer live with them. With her last words my mother took part of her essence and crafted it into a blade. As she faded from existence I said this.

"I swear that I will use this to protect those who have been wrongfully hurt or accused. In honor of this oath I name this blade Λύτρωση or Lýtro̱si̱. This blade, Redemption, shall be the protector of the weak and defenseless. I swear all of this on the grave of Pleione." With those words the Greek characters Λύτρωση appeared on the blade and my mother gave me one last smile before completely leaving this world.

I traveled back to the house that I left Zoë in and broke down. I cried and mourned for 5 days. Zoë stayed with me the entire time and after the 5th day she finally convinced me to sleep. I was plagued by nightmares that night as I slept but the sleep was needed. I awoke the next morning to find the house empty; Zoë was gone.

I searched for her for days before running into a girl clad in silver. I grabbed her by her collar. "Take me to your mistress hunter," I demanded. She tried to speak but I cut her off. "Don't try to pull any of you sexist ideals because I will kill you if I have to. Trust me you do not want to be killed by me. It would be the worst experience of your life. I studied torture for 20,000 years. I will make you hurt." With that threat left hanging in the air, the girl took me to her camp.

It was a short journey to the camp of the Hunters but it felt like ages to me. The girl took me straight to Artemis's tent. I walked in and she scowled. "What are you doing here? I was clear when I said that I don't want you in my camp."

"I know you were clear and I know why you said that. You couldn't bear to lose to a male in your favorite domain," I countered. "Face it, I am the better archer and I should be because I have thousands of years of experience that you don't have." She just stared and scowled. "Now tell me where my sister is before I have to force it out of you."

"She is in her tent. It is the one right next to mine. Go before I make you," Artemis threatened. I just laughed and walked over to the tent Artemis told me to go to. I walked inside and was met with three arrows pointed at me. One girl faltered and rushed to me. She hugged me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shhhh," I soothed. "It's okay my little huntress. I am here. You are safe." She just continued to hug me a cry. It took a while but she finally calmed down. I set her down and said, "I must go talk to Artemis. I will be back soon." With that the nodded and I walked back to the Goddess's tent. I walked in and said, "Artemis I know that your father is demanding that you have a Guardian for your hunt. You may not like what I did all of those years ago and how I acted today, but you know that I am the best choice. Let me be your Guardian," I pleaded. When I saw her face I added, "Please." She nodded.

"I will allow it but you will have to show some respect. I will gather the hunters." With her last words she left her tent and gathered the hunters. I walked outside and she started to speak. "I know that you all know that Zeus demanded that I get a Guardian and this man behind me is my best choice. Respect him and he will respect you. Disrespect him or do him wrong and you will find yourself in great pain. I will let him introduce himself."

"Hello hunters," I said. "I am the first child of Atlas and Pleione. I am the sixth Hesperide. I am a master of all known forms of martial arts and every weapon known to man. I have bested your mistress at an archery tournament and bested her at hunting. I raised the girl you know as Zoë Nightshade and held up Atlas's burden for 3 weeks. I will respect you if you do the same to me. I am your Guardian. Goodbye." With that I walked away.

"Wait you never told us your name!" One huntress yelled to me.

"I will tell you it eventually or you can ask my sister or Artemis." I continued walking until I reached a place with a good canopy of tree and sat down. I soon fell asleep. My story had officially begun.

I am Theseus Orion Dayshadow, and this is my story.

**A.N. Remember if you want me to continue this fic leave a review down below that says so. **


	2. The Lone Huntress

**The Sixth Hesperide**

**Chapter 2: The Lone Huntress**

**LAST TIME:**

"_Hello hunters," I said. "I am the first child of Atlas and Pleione. I am the sixth Hesperide. I am a master of all known forms of martial arts and every weapon known to man. I have bested your mistress at an archery tournament and bested her at hunting. I raised the girl you know as Zoë Nightshade and held up Atlas's burden for 3 weeks. I will respect you if you do the same to me. I am your Guardian. Goodbye." With that I walked away._

_ "Wait you never told us your name!" One huntress yelled to me._

_ "I will tell you it eventually or you can ask my sister or Artemis." I continued walking until I reached a place with a good canopy of tree and sat down. I soon fell asleep. My story had officially begun._

_ I am Theseus Orion Dayshadow, and this is my story._

**THIS TIME: Percy POV**

I awoke the next day to the sound of a bowstring and flying arrows. I jumped up, flipped backwards into a tree, and pulled out my bow, Τιμωρία. I turned back to the hunter who shot at me and shot back at her, but unlike her I shot with a blunt tipped arrow. My arrow, again unlike her arrow, hit her mark, her stomach, and made her double over in pain. I unstrung Retribution, put it back in my quiver, jumped down from the tree, picked the hunter up, and took her back to the camp.

The walk back started with a lot of kicking and punching. I took all of it. She quickly realized that her attempts of physical annoyance would do no harm and would not get a reaction out of me so she changed her tactics to a lot of squirming. It was annoying but then again I grew up with an emotionally abusive father, a mother that was never around for the abuse, and ostracism from four of my five sisters. She eventually realized that I was taking her back to the camp and she started begging. "You are not in trouble, young one. Calm yourself, I wish you no harm," I said. Those words calmed her down.

When I finally reached the camp, five minutes later, I set the hunter down in the weapons' tent and gave her a new arrow. After she had put the arrow in her quiver, I walked out and went to Artemis's tent. I knocked on the door and waited for her response. "Who is it?" she called.

"The Guardian," was my only reply. The Hunters, minus Zoë, most likely still didn't know my name and I was not about to let some eavesdropping Hunter find it out from a response from me.

"Enter," she replied. I opened her door and found myself as the only male ever to set foot in Artemis's tent twice and still live with every part of my body. Other than maybe Apollo, I guess. "What do you want?" she asked. I detected much less malice in her voice than there was yesterday. That is a good sign.

"I want to inform you that one of your hunters decided to ignore our warning last night, and tried to kill me in my sleep." She gasped. I would have never expected Artemis to be worried about a male being attacked. "I request that she is to receive no punishment." Another gasp filled the air. "I personally know how hard it is to change your way of living. I know that all of your hunters have had traumatic experiences with males and I understand why she would attack me. I commend her bravery." A third gasp followed the second. "I would like to know who she is. She had long, silky, blond hair, a slight Nordic accent, and blue eyes, and appeared around 15 years of age at about 5 feet 6 inches. I swear that I wish her no harm."

I heard her mumble a name. I expected this due to the amount of surprise that she showed earlier. One of my hand started making a "go on" gesture and the other found my ear in a "speak up" gesture.

"Alysia Bjorn," She said. "She is 17 years old and joined me at age 15 after her father killed her step-mother and tried to rape her. She is a daughter of Khione and a decedent of Zeus, Apollo, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Demeter. She is very shy when it comes to meeting new people so I warn you, it might be hard for you to get her to converse." I nodded. I stood up, made a slight bowing motion, and exited her tent.

My first guess on where she would be was the weapons' tent so I went back there. She wasn't there but I could see slight foot-prints in the dirt leaving the tent. I followed them to another tent. This was one of the sleeping tents. I walked up to the door and knocked. After I knocked I said, "If Alysia is in there, could you tell her that I would like to talk to her." With a moment of thought I added, "I do not want to harm her or get her in trouble. I just would like to talk."

I stood outside the door for about five minutes before I decided to listen to see if anyone was even in there. I put my ear to the door, but didn't hear what I thought I would.

Coming from the inside of the tent was the sound of a crying girl. "Are you hurt?" I asked. When no answer came back I said, "I'm coming in okay? I swear that whoever hurt you, emotionally or physically, will feel my wrath." I opened the door to see a very odd looking lay out for a tent. Three beds were on one side, all close together, but one was completely separated from the others. On that bed was the crying form of Alysia Bjorn.

I slowly walked over to her. I sat down next to her and started rubbing circles on her back. I made soothing sounds as well. After a little bit Alysia calmed down a little so I asked her, "Does anyone share this tent with you?" She nodded and started to cry again. "Dry your eyes child. It is fine now. No one will harm you. Why are you all alone?" I asked.

"The others don't like me for some reason," she said between sobs. "They told me that if I hurt you, they would set the beds back to how they should be. None of the others talk to me. The only ones who ever talk to me are you, Artemis, Zoë and those who threaten me." She started to cry again. I soothed her. She calmed down again.

"Have you told Artemis?" I asked. She shook her head. "Why have you not? She may not be the most sociable person ever, but she protects her hunters from anyone, even other hunters. You are no exception." This actually brought a smile to her face for a moment, but then it disappeared and was replaced by crying. I held her close and she calmed down enough to speak.

"They told me that if I told Artemis, they would deny it, and then cut me in my sleep and leave me out in the forest." Those words brought me more rage than when Heracles came to the Garden.

"Come with me, we are going to Artemis." She whimpered at that but none the less came with me.


	3. Two Arrows, Three Thoughts

The Sixth Hesperide

Chapter 3: Two Arrows, Three Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO, HoO, or any Greek Myths. I only own my plots and OCs. **

**NOTE: I changed Percy's name. His name is in Chapters 1 & 2 but it should be in this chapter as well.**

**NOTE 2: A.N.s will now be in the review section, that goes for all of my stories.**

**LAST TIME:**

"_Have you told Artemis?" I asked. She shook her head. "Why have you not? She may not be the most sociable person ever, but she protects her hunters from anyone, even other hunters. You are no exception." This actually brought a smile to her face for a moment, but then it disappeared and was replaced by crying. I held her close and she calmed down enough to speak._

_ "They told me that if I told Artemis, they would deny it, and then cut me in my sleep and leave me out in the forest." Those words brought me more rage than when Heracles came to the Garden._

_ "Come with me, we are going to Artemis." She whimpered at that but none the less came with me._

**THIS TIME: Percy POV**

Alysia fought the entire way to Artemis's tent. I expected her to fight part of the way there, but not the entire time. Eventually it became so annoying and difficult to get her to move, I grabbed her, lifted her small, lithe form, and slung her over my shoulder. I got some spiteful glares and some arrows shot at me but each and every time, I somehow manipulated gravity and sent the girls' arrows and heads down either to the ground or facing the ground. I put it down as manipulation of the water molecule in the air, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was truly manipulating the gravitational pull of Gaea on the girls and their arrows.

It took some time but eventually we reached Artemis's tent. By the time I got there, I was frustrated and slightly miffed, so I didn't even knock on Artemis's door, I just barged in.

Luckily, I caught her in a good mood/at a good time, so I didn't get any arrows or energy beams launched at me, but she looked annoyed until she saw the struggling and crying huntress across my shoulder. When she saw that, her demeanor changed from miffed to outright ticked off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THESEUS?!" she yelled. "YOU SWORE TO **PROTECT **MY HUNTRESSES, NOT DEFILE THEM!" She looked as if she was about to continue her outrage until I gave her a stern look and put my free hand up. I set Alysia's emotionally compromised form down onto Artemis's bed before turning back to the goddess.

"I did nothing harmful to Alysia; well other than make her confess some things that may have hurt her emotionally." Artemis calmed down slightly but she still looked mad and as if I was the person who caused Alysia harm. That pushed me over the edge.

"PHEOBE ARTEMIS LETOSDAUGHTER, I DID NO HARM TO ALYSIA!" She looked shocked at my breaking of my calm mask, but not more so than when I said her full name. I was not done though. "THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE HURT THE DAUGHTER OF KHIONE ARE **YOUR HUNTRESSES**, NOT ME!" I replace my mask when I saw the scared look on Alysia's face and Artemis's face.

"Have you checked on your hunters lately goddess?" She shook her head like I thought – no knew – she would. I sighed and shook my head as well. "If you had, you would have found Alysia's tent segregated. Three of the beds are all close and personal, while the fourth is put as far away as possible from the other three. That fourth bed is Alysia's." Artemis looked shocked but I continued anyways.

"Alysia has been ostracized and threatened since her first night here. Even today she was. She was told to dispose of me and if she didn't the others in her tent would lay her out in the forest in the night. If she did dispose of me though, the beds would be set back to how they should be. Not only that, she was told that if she told you of _**any **_of what was happening, Alysia would be cut up or mutilated in her sleep and then she would be taken into the middle of the forest, left to die and rot." Artemis looked horrified and Alysia even more so.

"They would never do that," Artemis started, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"YES THEY WOULD PHOEBE!" I yelled, purposely using her first name, knowing that she would only be called by that name when Leto would be mad at her. I was her first friend after all. I became calm again. "Phoebe, I know that you want to believe that your huntresses all get along and are perfect little man-hating hunters, but they aren't. I have been here less than 5 years total in all 20,000 years of your life, and I can even see it. Alysia was ostracized for the same reason that Johanna was killed." That statement made little tears appear in Artemis's eyes.

I rushed over to her crying form and engulfed her in a tight embrace. "I know it hurts Phoebs, I know it hurts. I cared for Jo as much as you did. Us three," I laughed, "were completely and totally inseparable. Then one day someone found out that she didn't hate men, and that huntress killed Jo; the most brutal death I had ever seen, and if the memory I looked at had any base, that huntress took a great amount of pleasure in the torture of Jo." I saw that she just cried harder because of that. I swore but I knew what would make her happy. I morphed the water molecules into an instrument I knew that Artemis loved, a guitar, and began to sing her favorite song that her brother ever wrote. **(Actually all credit goes to Don McLean)**

"_Starry, starry night_

_Paint your palette blue and gray_

_Look out on a summer's day_

_With eyes that know the darkness in my soul_

_Shadows on the hills _

_Sketch the trees and the daffodils_

_Catch the breeze and the winter chills_

_In colors on the snowy linen land…"_

By the time I finished the song Artemis had stopped crying and was sitting up, both of us in an eight year old form, staring up at me, smiling. I changed myself back to my eighteen year old form, stood up, walked over to Alysia, and shook her awake from the nightmare she must have been having. She started to scream.

"No, No, NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I desperately tried to wake her up but to no avail. I resorted to my final trick when nothing else worked; I collected all of the water in the air around her, cooled it down to 0.1 degree from it freezing, and dumped it on her. She woke up and let out the loudest scream yet. I quickly grabbed her and did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed her.

Her lips were freezing, along with the rest of her body, but extremely soft. I put all of my heart into the kiss and tried to calm her down through physical methods. Not my smartest, impulsive move ever.

She flipped out.

Artemis did so as well.

Two arrows came at my head and two thoughts passed through mind.

1.) "I hope these are blunt tipped."

2.) "I am _**so**_ screwed."

Then a third passed with the other two, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Nebula and Cosmos, have mercy on my soul."


End file.
